


An Old Cliche

by catisacat



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: Sitara suggests an old, fake tradition in an effort to play matchmaker with Marcus and Wrench.Things don't go exactly as planned, however.





	An Old Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Shows up several months late to a fandom with a Starbucks.
> 
> My tumblr is catisacat as well if you wanna see more of my stuff! Not much Watch Dogs stuff yet but that's gonna change.

“Alright, so, on a scale of one to highschool movie cliche, how drunk are we?” Sitara smirked, wiggling an empty beer bottle in her hand.

“About a six if we’re being realistic. ‘Highschool movie cliche’ if we’re being curious. What’d’ya mean?” Marcus asked, examining the bottle glistening in her hand.

“Oh, nothing. Just the old fake tradition of spin the bottle?”

Laughing, Horatio clapped his hands together, “Really? C’mon you know NOBODY actually plays that, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Sitara nodded, “But what are we if not walking cliches? It’s just a silly way to bond. Fuck having boundaries am I right?”

Josh spoke up from his corner of the couch, “I’ve never had my first kiss. Don’t want it to be in a game.”

“Is cheek okay?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Alright fuck boundaries a little less. Nobody kiss Josh on the mouth unless you want swift retribution in the form of The Punishment Can.”

Reaching into the cooler next to her, Sitara plucked out a random can of soda. Scribbling quickly she labeled it with “Fuck You.” None of the boys had any doubt that she would not hesitate to chuck that at their skulls and/or crotch with uncomfortable accuracy.

Wrench's favorite benefit of his mask is that no one can tell where he’s looking. Facing forward, beer in hand, he was looking out the side of his eye at Marcus.

Sitara had, of course, noticed his odd lack of reaction to this proposal, “What no dirty comment from Wrench? I’m shocked.”

Flashing a winky face at her he finally spoke, “Too busy worrying about you guys rigging the game. You know. To kiss me.”

“Oh yeah, YOU’RE the stud of Dedsec,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“You said that like there’s an official Stud of Dedsec,” Wrench accused.

With a smirk Sitara nodded towards Marcus.

“Aww, Sitara, really? I’m blushing,” Marcus joked.

“You know we ran that poll once. Total abuse of the official Dedsec website but also totally worth it. Marcus won by a landslide.”

“Hey, I got second,” Wrench protested.

“There were two people in the poll, Wrench. That’s not an accomplishment.”

“But I got any votes AT ALL,” Wrench said, throwing himself at Marcus, “Against a heartbreaker like Marcus.”

“You know, I’m enjoying all the love I’m getting tonight,” Marcus smirked, adjusting Wrench clinging to him to remove some spikes from his armpit, “Josh, Horatio, Ray? You guys wanna chip in too?”

Horatio smiled but only waved him away with a “tch”. Josh’s face remained largely the same as always but he gave a well earned thumbs up. Ray, apparently not napping in the couch in the corner, just raised a middle finger over the top of his couch in their general direction.

“Alright, alright, enough stroking Marcus’s ego. Let’s play,” Sitara said, setting the bottle on the table.

“No, no, you don’t let go of the bottle you spin it. You suggested it, you go first,” Marcus said, pointing accusingly at it.

Wrench pushed himself up, letting go of Marcus. He’d made up his mind that anyone other than Marcus was stuck kissing the pointy mask but he’d take it off for him. Already he was trying to come up with a witty, flirty one-liner.

To be honest, and it would surprise Wrench to hell and back, but Sitara was largely doing this for him. She knew about his crush on Marcus (I mean, who doesn’t, except for the oblivious object of his affection) but also knows that under no circumstances would Wrench make a move on his own. Not without being able to pass it off as a joke.

Better get the ball rolling though. With a flick of her wrist, she spun it only for to immediately land on Marcus.

“Looks like the bottle likes me too, I'm on a roll tonight,” Marcus joked. Sitara tried to ignore the pointed stare from Wrench as she stood up a gave Marcus a kiss almost more on the cheek than on the mouth.

Mentally she wished Wrench luck as Marcus grabbed the bottle and gave it a twirl. Wrench didn't win this time though as the bottle firmly pointed itself at Horatio. With a laugh from both they got up, giving each other an exaggerated bow before planted one right on each other's lips.

Horatio’s spin landed square on Sitara, to which she quipped, “I guess it's my turn to be appreciated, right?”

She laughed drunkenly as Horatio mocked kisses up her arm before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ignoring the weird, quiet stare Wrench was giving the bottle she grabbed it again. Hoping it wouldn't land on Marcus again because “make Wrench jealous of her" was not a part of her plan. Thankfully it didn't, pointing instead at Josh.

“On the cheek, I got it,” Sitara said, reassuring Josh again that no one was going to kiss-deflower him. He leaned over to accept a peck on the cheek.

Giving the bottle another spin it landed on Wrench. Behind her perfect poker face, Sitara knew that after one awkward Josh kiss that it meant he’d get a swing at the Marcus kiss Wrench actually wanted.

“Try not to be too dazzled, staring my eyes,” Wrench said, flashing a wink at Josh as he leaned over Sitara.

For a few seconds Josh just stared at him.

“Hypnotic, I know,” Wrench continued, “But don’t be intimi-”

“Where am I supposed to kiss him?” Josh said, grabbing Wrench’s head and looking for a less spiky and/or visor-y place to fulfill his obligation.

“Just go for the forehead, Josh.”

Both listening to Sitara, Wrench lowering his head to allow Josh to kiss him on the top of his head.

Wrench grabbed the bottle, maybe with a little too much enthusiasm. For a split second Horatio and Sitara made eye contact and he immediately caught onto what she was trying to set up. She winked in return to his knowing smile. Both watched as Wrench soon the bottle.

It easily went past Marcus and landed squarely on Sitara.

His disappointment was nearly audible.

But he saw an opportunity to annoy and that'd make up for it for now.

“Alright, Sitara, prepare to be seduced like never before!” he announced before lunging at her.

With a squeal she managed to hold him at bay as he tried to shove the most spiky part of his mask right into her face, “Wrench! Watch it!! You're gonna take out one of my fucking eyes!”

“Don't kinkshame me,” was his only reply as he started using his height and weight to his advantage.

There was a noise of anguish as Sitara’s arms gave out and Wrench smushed his mask against her face. Immediately gagging after he got off her, she croaked out, “Euuuughghghhhh… a spike went up my nose…”

“Was it good for you too?” he quipped, crashing back into the armchair they’d dragged over earlier.

Before Sitara could snark back they were interrupted.

“Y’know the point of spin the bottle was for horny teenagers t’make out not for weird childish adults to kiss each other on basically anything but the mouth, right?” Ray yelled over from his position, lying down on the lone couch on the other side of the Hackerspace.

“Go back to sleep, grandpa,” Sitara yelled back.

“I'm tryin’. Ya damn kids won't stop giggling. Get off my proverbial lawn,” he complained, pulling a pillow over his head.

“You just jealous because you wanna play?” Marcus teased.

“Any of you try and kiss me, swear to god I will pick you up and throw you in the street m’self.”

Ignoring him they were back to playing. Sitara figured the odds were in Wrench’s favor that he’d eventually get Marcus with only five people playing but with each spin it came up nope.

Wrench was getting progressively worked up which was mounting to being a much more terrifying game considering you never want someone in a sharp mask lunging at your face while angry. Every one of his pointy pecks grew in intensity, amounting to little more than “yeah yeah here’s your kiss let’s get going.”

Sitara and Horatio caught on immediately to why he was getting irritated. Josh remained blissfully unaware that he even was annoyed, taking his increasingly agitated jokes at face (mask?) value. Marcus was definitely catching the mad vibes but hadn’t quite put two and two together. For all his hacking skill and, hell, general skill with people he never could tell if someone liked him as more than a friend.

Eventually they began to get bored and Sitara was increasingly regretting her suggestion as Wrench and Marcus never got each others, she opted to call it off, “Alright, maybe let’s do something else now. Not much is gonna change.”

An admission of defeat. But Horatio made one last bid for Wrench's victory, “One last time to tie it up?”

Sitara felt his hope was misplaced but the bottle WAS in Marcus’s hand so she conceded, “Of course. Finish it off, Marcus!”

And he did, spinning it as hard as he could. For one glorious moment it looked like it was finally going to land on Wrench but it slowly, slowly turned until… it was exactly pointing between Horatio and Wrench.

Right behind them.

At Ray’s couch.

With a mischievous grin, Marcus wiggled his eyebrows at the rest of his friends and got up to slowly creep over to the now sleeping old man.

Marcus bent over the couch and there was the sound of a smooch quickly followed by Ray yelling. A pale arm hooked around his neck, making him disappear briefly over the edge of the couch before Ray hauled him up and over his shoulder.

“I warned you, kid,” Ray grumbled.

“It was just the forehead! It was just the forehead!!” Marcus yelled while he struggled, obviously trying not to laugh while Ray carted him upstairs, “Goddamn Grandpa, why the hell are you so strong?!”

Marcus’s protests got fainter as Ray hauled him out of the building.

“Should we go get him?” Josh asked.

Sitara shook her head, “Nah, Ray’s not gonna let him get actually hurt. Probably just gonna dump him on the sidewalk and walk back in.”

True to that, Ray nonchalantly walked back a minute later, “Alright, party’s over.”

“The party was already over.”

That fact was highlighted by Marcus chasing back down after Ray. Bright chalk was covering his side and back, evidence that while Ray hadn't thrown Marcus in the street he'd thrown him in the art covered alley. Trying to brush it off was yielding nothing too.

Ray just grunted, “How’re you kids getting home?”

Sitara smirked, “Oh, you know, just gonna drive home super duper drunk.”

“Sitara that's a really bad ide-" Josh started before she put a hand over his mouth.

“Y’know get into a huge crash. Die. Take like five people out with us. The usual.”

Ray sighed, “You're gonna make me drive you home.”

“Yes please,” she smirked.

“Fine, fine, my truck's outside… come get me after you pack up. Knew I shoulda grabbed a beer off you kids when I had the chance…”

“Thanks, Ray!” Sitara yelled after him as he started marching up the stairs again. He mumbled some vague thing at them as Sitara turned back towards the boys and placed a finger on her nose, “Cleaning! Nose goes!!”

Instantly Josh and Horatio complied, Marcus quickly after. Leaving Wrench, who'd easily drank the most, on the dust.

Already in a foul mood Wrench grumbled something under his breath as he started to gather up empty bottles while everyone else started awkwardly stumbling after Ray like a bunch of drunk ducklings. Sans Josh who was walking behind all of them. Like a regular, non-drunk, duckling.

Marcus only got about halfway up the stairs before he started feeling guilty leaving Wrench to pick up on his own.

“You guys go ahead,” he said, patting the wobbly Sitara on the shoulder, “I'm gonna go help Wrench.”

“Of course you are,” she teased, “You always help even after you've won. That's why everyone likes you.”

“I'm liking this new, extremely complimentary, drunk Sitara. I'm gonna buy you drinks until you say nice things to me more often.”

“Fuck you,” she laughed, nearly pushing him down the stairs, “Go help Wrench.”

It wasn't a huge surprise for Wrench to hear someone coming back down. He was no stranger to losing “nose goes” and nine out of ten times Marcus helps the loser.

“Need a helping hand?” he asks, knowing Wrench’ll already say yes.

“Marcus, what a salacious offer, so forward!”

“Man, fuck you.”

“Well that escalated quickly. I'm not that kind of girl, buy me dinner first at the very least.”

Marcus raised his arms in defeat, “I'd mock you for that ancient meme but I'm too preoccupied with the fact you're listing one dinner as the only requirement to be down to fuck.”

“Why, you interested?” he said, flashing a winky face.

“Are you?” Marcus tossed back, grabbing a second trash bag and started to shove pizza boxes in it. He had been joking, bantering like usual, but the sudden silence hit like a brick. Peeking up, he could see Wrench had suddenly made himself very preoccupied with rounding up empty bottles.

While Marcus was always slow to realize when people had crushes on him one he started it was always an like an avalanche.

Staring at Wrench, hunched over and embarrassedly avoiding eye contact for once in his life it hit him. In a heartbeat, Marcus realized all their joke flirting had more serious undertones. Thinking over the night's events, Wrench’s increasing irritation was starting to make sense. Wrench was annoyed everyone was getting to smooch up on Marcus but him.

He was brought out of his realizations as Wrench noticed he was being stared at, “Hey, I know I'm a mesmerizing sex god but are you gonna stare at my ass or help me clean up?”

Although Marcus was unsure how to proceed with this newfound information you can't turn an automatic banter machine off, “You say that like you're not into it.”

“You can stare at me as long as you want after we pick up.”

“Promise?”

That caused Wrench a bit of pause, stopping to examine Marcus’s face before he continued to pick up. Marcus joining him this time.

Uncharacteristic silence fell between the two.

It gave Marcus a chance to think though. Wrench likes him, probably. And the more he thought about it the more okay he was the the concept of dating his weirdo best friend. He'd dated friends before. He had a particular skill with staying friends afterwards too so even if it didn't work out… things would be okay.

Never a fan of long silences, Marcus spoke up, “You know, last thing I would have expected Sitara to do was suggest spin the bottle.”

“Do people ever really play that? Outside tonight?”

“Nah. Seven minutes in heaven maybe but not really spin the bottle. Probably shouldn't say around Sitara though.”

“What, don't wanna spend seven minutes having a casual conversation with Josh but locked in a closet?” Wrench joked as he tossed the rest of the trash in his bag.

Deciding, fuck it, Marcus decided to go all in, “Well, maybe then we'd actually get paired up? I swear I kissed everyone else like five times but not you even once.”

Wrench froze dead still, completely unsure how to react to that. Eventually he decided what he always decided: make a joke of it. Dramatically looking over his shoulder he spoke with a hand over his heart, “We're just a regular pair of star crossed lovers. Bromeo and Julian.”

Eager to cram his feelings back down, Wrench preoccupied himself with tying up the trash bag.

He jumped at the sudden weight on his shoulders as he stood up, Marcus lopsidedly putting his arm around the much taller man's shoulders and pulling him down a little.

Heart beating out of Wrench's chest as Marcus spoke, “We could skip the game formalities though.”

“W-what,” Wrench dumbly spat out.

In response Marcus pulled him down lower and kissed the front of the mask, avoiding the spikes and politely ignoring the fact it currently reeked of beer.

He couldn't help but laugh at how dead still Wrench went.

Picking up the bags of trash Marcus stood up, patting Wrench's shoulder, “Man, didn't know I was attractive enough to kiss-stun someone THROUGH a leather mask. Tonight's doing wonders for stroking my ego. We gotta get up there before Ray takes off. It'd be a long ass walk to my apartment and I can barely stay upright.”

Flipping off the switch Marcus only made it up a single step before being grabbed from the darkness and turned around.

Half braced to get another spiky mask-kiss, Marcus was instead surprised by a normal one. Granted it was awkward and clunky and smacked of “I have no idea what I'm doing” but a normal one nonetheless. Marcus forced himself not to laugh at the fact Wrench was awkwardly holding onto the sides of his face, in what he supposed was an attempt to be more romantic.

It ended abruptly as it started, Wrench pulling away and putting on the mask in a heartbeat. For only a split second did Marcus see his profile, backlit by one of Sitara’s art installations.

“What, you'll kiss me but I can't see your face?” Marcus joked, putting an arm around Wrench’s waist and guiding him up the stairs. Towards the light.

“Buy me dinner first.”

“Man, what the hell is the limit of what you'll do if someone buys you dinner?”

“Buy me dinner and find out.”

“You're hungry right now aren't you?” Marcus asked with a smirk.

“Extremely.”

“Well, is making you dinner enough? Does that count? Ray can drop us off together at my house.”

Wrench gestured at the fact Marcus and him were basically the only things keeping each other up right now, “Can you even stand long enough to make something?”

“Hey! Drunk Marcus can make eggs. Drunk Marcus makes eggs all the time.”

“Alright, if you fall asleep though I'm gonna draw dicks on your face.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Eventually they made it up the stairs and out to Ray’s truck. Stumbling and nearly falling but there. Grumbling, Ray hauled them into the backseat with Sitara and Horatio.

Sitara looked smugly happy at Marcus and Wrench but when she went to elbow Horatio in the side she found he was entirely passed out. Quietly, she raised one of his hands and high fived him anyways. She could gossip with him about it later.


End file.
